custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Petra
Biography Before ever setting foot on Etch Zchiek, Petra was a powerful Great Being, and was split into 3 peices (Petra, Bittltrix, and Dsodo) when it sacrificed itself to save the Dumaltri . All three fell thousands of feet to the plantet's surface. Petra woke up in a crater with no memory that he was once a Great Being. He was lying beside his powerful Staff of Fire, which he later called FireTooth, given to him from the Great Being's power. Petra was disoriented from the fall. When he got out of the crater, the sun was starting to go down, but he could see the light of a city. As he stumbled towards it, he was attacked by a Gookraghda ( A Shadow Man), but was saved by a Dumaltri named Mathrain. Petra lost consciousness soon after. Petra woke up in a city called Dangrushk . It is a large city made of sandstone blocks, with a giant castle at it's heart. He found himself in Mathrain's home, on his couch. Mathrain came in to check up on Petra, and afterwards, they set off into the town market, where they purchased some armor for Petra. They sat down at a small deli and started to talk about why Petra was in the middle of nowhere. Petra stayed in the city with Mathrain for about 6 months. During that time, he came to be friends with several of the Dumaltri who lived there. Dsodo, the Aspect Of Rage, destroyed the city later on, forcing Petra and his friends, as well as a few other survivors, to flee. Many of the Dumaltri did not survive, either due to the flames, or because they tried to stop Dsodo. Dsodo led the raid and burned the entire city to the ground. His reasons for doing this are currently unknown, though they are thought to be related to Petra. During the raid, Petra lost his staff. He is leading the few survivors of the attack out of the desert, while trying to protect them from the natural creatures, and enemies Dsodo sent on their trail. Abilities and Traits Personality Petra has a good hearted nature, but can be a bit impatient at times. He is intelligent, but chooses to sometimes act like a fool to hide it from his potential threats. He likes to work hard and get the job done right, the first time. Powers Petra has control of fire and shielding. He also can do a small amount of telepathy, as well as the ability to control electronics from a distance. He can run quickly and silenty, and to avoid detection he can use his wings to fly above the enemy. Trivia * Petra is my Self MOC, and is also the main character of Kardrakon Nui's main story * Like me, Petra is left handed, which is why his left arm is robotic. *Petra looks like a Dumaltri, and shares genetics with the species. However, he is not a Dumaltri, and has a slightly darker tone to him. This is due to him having to fight day to day with Artep, the being in his mind. *About a few hundred years after the events of The Three Aspects, Petra will be given a Toa Stone, and will become the leader of The Toa Kardrakon, which is composed of several Dangrushk survivors. Category:Fire Category:Mercenaries